


What Does Godhood Truly Entail?

by g0dd0g5



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0dd0g5/pseuds/g0dd0g5
Summary: Rose happens to find herself in a state of upset. Kanaya is there, per usual.





	What Does Godhood Truly Entail?

**Author's Note:**

> A brief warning - this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. If you notice any grammatical errors, repetitive word usage, etc., please feel free to call me out.

  
Rose found that, when it all really caught up to you, hiding was the best thing to do. And at some point, hiding physically just isn't enough. Your mind tends to curl up into a ball, too.

This is how Kanaya happened to find her one morning, tucked into her respite block in the depths of the meteor. So deep within herself that she didn't even happen to notice the light drifting in from the open door. Some 'Seer of Light', she would later remark.  
Only when her name was called out, soft as a whisper, did she find herself loosely rooted in reality.

"-ose, dear, it's been days. I'm sorry to intrude on you like this, but my concern cannot be left alone for even a second longer."

Although they were words that she would never speak out loud, this intrusion was exactly what Rose had been hoping for somewhere deep within her hazy mind. Without a sound, she rolled over and looked helplessly at the only thing she wanted right now - her beloved Kanaya.

As the door clicked shut behind her, the troll looked down at Rose, watching as she raised her arms like a grub in it's earliest days, calling out for an embrace that would never come.  
The exception being this one.  
Rose felt a soft, warm body envelop her rigid and coiled form, a tuft of silky black hair brush gently against her cheek. A single sigh escaped her lips. Just the weight, the presence, was pure relief. As Kanaya's arms tightened around her, she began to remember where she was, and why she was here. And yet again, the tears began to cascade down her cheeks.

"I can't take it anymore." She croaked into the darkness. "Every bubble brings up the same fears, the same doubts. All the dead Roses, and all the dead Kanayas."  
Her eyes shut even tighter. "I'm supposed to lead us the right way. But they were all wrong. They all got you killed. So what if I do, too?"  
Kanaya smiled into the back of Rose's unruly hair. She knew this wasn't the time to float in her emotions, but it was hard not to feel a little giddy when someone revealed just a bit more on how much they cared about you.

With a shift to curl herself all the way around the smaller girl, Kanaya's breath tickled the nape of Rose's neck as she spoke "You don't have to worry about me, you know. I made it back from the dead once, I think I can do it again if the need arises."  
Rose chuckled weakly, and in a more serious tone, the troll began to speak once more. "It's hard to articulate what I mean, considering that it directly contradicts the title that's been given to you, but Rose, you're not a god. You may wish to reach perfection, to save us all, but it's just not possible, even for someone as magnificent as you."  
Rose, choking a little, mumbled "But still, as selfish as it may be, I can't have you dying before me. Dying alone."  
"When you're in my thoughts, I'm never alone." Kanaya whispered.

"Besides, if I have to die, the only way I'll have it is by your side."

Rose turned to face the form beside her, with tears still in her eyes, and pressed her lips against her Kanaya's, mouthing the words that she would never let go.  
"I love you."


End file.
